The Chains of Fate Changed
by BlueRoseEmbers
Summary: NO fan girl can stand to see a great character die. But what if you could change it? Would you? And risk your life? Who's side would you be on?
1. Sudden Change

Part 1:

Dark black clouds suffocated the sky as a flash of lightening struck a tall tower covered in satellites. Rem's eyes glowed a bloody red as she stared at L. Lightening flashed several more times before the power of the tower went out.

"What's this? A blackout?"

Matsuda asked as the generators brought the power back to life. L stared at the screen the feeling of something unsure to come, coming soon. Rem stood behind Watari watching him struggle as she disappeared through the wall. Sweat run down Watari's face while he struggled reaching closer to the key board. He look up at L's face on the computer screen.

"Watari"

L said. Drops of sweat runs down Watari' brow, with the last of his strength he reaches behind the keyboard and pushed the red button. ' ALL DATA DELETION' appearers on the screens turning the room deathly red.

"Watari!"

L says with concern as his face vanishes from the computer screen. Out of life Watari falls to the ground.

"Data deletion?What's going on?"

Some one behind L question, everyone stare at the screens.

"I instructed Wartari to Delete all data if something unexpected should happen to him."

L spoke anger in his dark eyes.

"Unexpected."

the same voice behind L asked.

"It can't be!"

Matsuda wonder if Kira struck

"The Shinigami!"

L said turning to Mr. Yagami

"That's Right, She disappeared"

Mr. Yagami confirmed L's fear.

As Fast as her hand could write Rem wrote down L's real name, but as she was about to finish it.

"YAMERU!!"

A female voice rang out

Rem dropped her note book, her body stunned to dust, wondering

'what the hell just happened.'

"She's not here."

some one said as Mr Yagami asked

"What's going on!?"

"Everyone, the shiniga..."

L stop dead in his sentence, the feeling of something heave and hard hit his chest. His eye grew wide and so did Light's. slowly the spoon that was between L's thumb and index finger fell dancing a slow dance to the grown. L could feel weight push him to the left and off his chair. Hitting the ground with a hard thud He looked up to see A girl with Ice blue eye, and long brown hair landed on top of him. Her face was only inches away from his.

"L- Law- I mean Ryuzaki. I-I'm so happy."

the girl stuttered a flood of tears racing down her face before falling oh him unconsciously. L could feel high amount of heat radiating from her forehead. Light stared in disbelief.

'How could this happen? It wasn't suppose to be like this.'

were the word that rushes through Light's head.

Hours later the girl slowly opened her eyes staring up at a fuzzy ceiling, soon became clear. Sitting up her ice blue eyes first gazed on L then Light following the others.

"I guess you wondering how I got past security?"

the girl spoke with no tone and her gaze only on L.

'Yes, but is probably best to wait until your fever goes down."

L answered his eye not leaving her as if they were in a stare down.

"Heh, Why you acting so nice to me, you never were like that when you had Misa captive, L"

she said as a smirk appeared on her face.

" How, how do you know all this?"

Matsuda shouted.

The girls gazed left L's and went to her hands as they played with the covers.

"I've been watching you."

"Impossible, this tower is built with the top security."

L said with a sugar cub in his mouth.

"I don't need anything because where I'm from your just character of an Anime."

"What thats just impossible, Ryuzaki this girl is mad."

Mr. Yagami Shouted

"First off my name ain't girl its..."

the girl paused seeing that Light was in the room. for a brief second she stared at him with cold eyes then looked at L

"My name is Ichigo Keeki."

"OK Ichigo if what you say is true then you must know..."

Light asked. Ichigo and L stared at him, wonder why was he asking.

"Yes, I know who Kira is, and even the second Kira."

A wave of silence washed over everyone.

"Who is it?"

Mr. Yagami asked after minutes of waiting.

"I'm sorry I can't tell you."

" why not, you know how he is why can't you?"

Matsuda asked

"Because... I wish not to be the one to destroy L's pride."

L squinted his eyes.

"What do you mean?"

Light asked

"You should know better than any one, L doesn't like losing if I told you who Kira was then it would be the same as L losing...I'm sorry."

* * *

_Ichigo Keeki means Strawberry Cake_

_Author Note: Get to think how you want this to end. I need ideas soon_

_"Yameru" meaning "Stop"_


	2. Let's Make a Deal

Part 2 :

Ichigo's hands felt around the bed as if looking for something while everyone continued to ask her questions.

"If you did come from another world how did you get here?"

Matsuda ask, Ichigo realizing his arms were behind his back.

"I'm not sure...I was just watch the seen where...where..."

the words felt like jagged pieces of glass on her tongue and it hurt to say 'when L dies' or 'when Kira won a battle'. Her eyes searched the floor as if there was another way of saying it with out harming her heart.

'I need to find away to avoid answering to much, but how'

her hands move farther away from her body still searching the cotton fabric and patting several spots they've gone of over to make sure they hadn't missed anything.

'That's it!'

"WHERE"S L-CHAN AND LIGHT-CHAN!"

She shout at the top of her lungs, jumping to the edge of the bed. her eyes wide and full of fear.

"We got to find them they don't like to be alone! Lets look at the last place we were."

Everyone just stared at her as if she lost her mind.

"Who?"

L asked placing another sugar cube in his mouth then licking his figures.

"Do you mean these?"

Matsuda asked reveling two dolls chained together from behind his back. In a mad dash Ichigo leaped over to the dolls and slamming him into the near by wall.

"why me."

Matsuda slurred

One doll looked like Light with a puppy face and a death note in his right arm.

'damn it. she wasn't lying when she said she knew who Kira was.'

Light thought hiding the shock on his face. the other doll looked like L with a donut in its mouth sitting like how L was sitting in the chair with his legs to his chest.

"Ichigo can we get back to Kira."

Mr. Yagami asked watching Ichigo hugged the dolls.

"What more could you want to know,besides i already told you i won't destroy L's pride."

"But Kira's a murderer he needs to be stopped."

Matsuda intervened. Ichigo closed her eyes then let out a deep sigh. L was just watching Ichigo argue with the men.

'she knows who Kira is, but she won't tell because of me... could it be some one i already suspected, and why does that light doll hold a death note in it. is it possible that... no the 13 day rules is the problem.'

"Tell me Ichigo how close were my suspicions."

Ichigo looked at L then to the ceiling.

"I guess you could say you were...Hot yet cold at the same time."

"That doesn't make sense."

Matsuda blurted. Ichigo looked at Light his eyes staring back that her.

'now he must know I'm not lying, but where do i go from here. I got to prove L I'm trustful but how. I guess I could...but not in front of the others. I must get on both sides but who to start with.'

"L can we go some where you and I can talk in privet?"

"Why can't you talk in front of us?"

Light asked he eyes had hidden flames in them that only Ichigo could see.

'damn it, he probably thinks I'm going to tell L despite what I've said. I guess Light-chan and L-chan will have to help me.'

Ichigo slips her right hand into a nearly invisible slip on L-chan.

"That's' because she has a major crush on L, and wants to send time a lone with him."

the puppet spoke in a voice that sound so much like L it was hard to tell the deferents.

"Shut up."

Ichigo yelled at the L-chan,bopping him on the head with Light-chan

"WOW Ichigo you as talented as Misa."

Matsuda blurted out again.

'Crap he compared me to that idiot , how i loath her."

"wow you think so, i idolize Misa."

Ichigo said her eyes full of joy.

"don't forget about me. why you alway showing L off but not me."

Light-chan said popping up on Ichigo's left hand.

"Why do you ask that Light-chan. You know your both important."

"Yeah right the only reason is-"

Light-chan was cut off by L-chan smashing his face against Light-chan. almost look like they were kissing.

'well i know the L X Light fans are drooling over that thought.'

thought Ichigo with a light blush on her face.

"so can we L ,Please."  
Ichigo returned to her previous question, smashing L-chan and Light-chan faces more.

"OK. everyone stay here. follow me. "

L said getting up out of his seat and walked out into a hall. Ichigo following with a smile on her face.

'He is so cute even the back of him is hot. I'm so lucky'

Ichigo shakes her head

'wait a minute this is no time to be a fan girl. I must keep L alive and save Light too. easier said then done.'

They soon walked in to a room with two couches and a table between them. one the table was a piece of strawberry cake.

'Heh how ironic. if I remember correct this is the room that Misa and Light had their dates when they were still suspected of being Kira and L and Light was chained together. how lucky. I bet there was some L X Light moments'

a little drool seeped out of Ichigo's mouth. then she shakes her head again.

'damn it there is no time for that. there are cameras in the room so I can only give L answers in codes'

L sat down next to the piece of cake while Ichigo sat on the other couch.

"I'm sorry about Watari. I wish I could have saved him too."

Ichigo said in a low voice

"I never thought that Kira would target Wartari. but I make sure thats the last mistake i make."

"Please don't say that it sound like your going to write down your name in the death note and see if that 13 day rule is a fake."

"no I was planing to go along with the plan I had started with before but now. so tell me is the 13 day rules fake are real?"

L asked placing cake in his mouth. Ichigo looked straight in his dark eyes, her fingers digging into the fabric of L-chan and Light-chan.

"Facts are keen enough."

was are that she spoke.

"what does that mean."

Ichigo just smiled.

"L I would like to make a deal with you. It will be like a race to find out who Kira is. I'll give you two weeks to find out and proof and if your not able two with in that time I'll give you a hint."

"You know I hate to lose and so does Kira so you decide to make it a game to find out who Kira is."

" NO its been a game between you two ever since you met. I just want to help you win."

'what does she mean by met. is she saying that Light is in fact Kira but that does "Facts are keen Enough" mean?'

" so are you interested."

L thought for a moment, his fork trilling in the cake.

"Yes."

Not even a second past after he said it when Ichigo sat up and leaped on to L placing a kiss on his lip and knocking the couch backward as well, her hair covering their face so no cameras could see what happened. Slowly she pulled her lips away and placed them near his ears whispering

"by the way my real name is Miela Koohi, and if you don't mind may i have a journal to write in the hints...Lawliet"

"OK"

L said the plate of cake now on the ground and his fork stuck in the wall behind them.

That night Miela wrote in her Journal:

9/12/15 22:05:21:00

Love, a feeling i thought i'd never feel. At this point in time i don't know whats happen but I've met ryuzaki. What as happened one minute i was watching him die the next I'm on top of him. L's so cool even though i can't stop daydreaming about him and light together(cute). I can't stop it, the pain that kira will kill him because how, when, where run through my mind.Even if i die i will protect ryuzaki at all cost even my life in necessary. To tell you the truth i've known who kira is but will not tell ryuzaki because of his pride and he might die.

* * *

_Miela Koohi means honey sweet coffee._

_OK try an figure out the code that Miela is writing and don't forget to tell me how you would like it to end. Happy , sad, bittersweet, or etc ending._

_Please comment. thanks_


	3. Cry Out Loud

Part 3 :

The next day L was siting in his chair by the computer eating cake listening to the others read the newspaper.

"The truth that Wartari was an incredible inventor."

he heard one of them say

"He established many orphanages on the properties that acquired through his patents."

Aizawa said riddling the paper.

"He was a great man, A great man!"

Matsuda added.

L looked to his left to see light at hard work reactivating the data Wartari had deleted and finding new Kira victims . To his right Miela was siting hanging her legs over the arm of the chair and her back leaning against the other. She wore an ice blue shirt with a black sleeves jacket, the straps resting off her shoulder, parting at her chest, wrapping around her hips and jean Capri. Her hair was in light pigtails the ice blue ribbons resting at her shoulders. Her face held a look of sadness as she slowly spun around in circles, her shin high black boots lightly hitting the floor. Miela held L-chan and Light-chan along with her journal tightly in her arms. She had earphones in her ear the cord stretching down to Light-chan.

"Ryuzaki Look at this."

Light said showing L 23 new death caused by Kira, some of them in japan but most over seas.

"It looks like Kira might have moved."

Matsuda spoke everyone thoughts.

Miela titled her head every so slightly seeing everyone gather around Light

'it doesn't matter what they said, Kira is right there. damn it why do i feel so depressed i saved Lawliet. I should be happy but what if...'

the thought of what if she can't save Light in the end or if Light finds another way to kill L, She wanted Near, Mello , Matt to help L but the vision of Matt and Mello dieing kept her at bay. Squeezing Light-chan she changed the song she was listening to.

'As long as I'm with Lawliet I can be sure Light wouldn't do any thing and with the risk that I might tell for some reason. So what am I so...so...I don't know. If its because I stayed up all night with Lawliet, then I'm screwed if this keep up much longer. What if I'm home sick...no...no it can't possibly that. not after just one day.'

With out knowing it a small tears rolled down Miela's cheeks fell onto L-chan and Light-chan. L noticed this and pushed his chair over to her. Miela saw L and pulled out her left earphone.

"want some cake?"

He asked holding up a small plate of strawberry cake. Miela gave a weak smile.

"thanks...but no thanks."

she spoke turning her head away, squeezing Light-chan again to turn off the music and pulling the other ear phone out.

'I don't feel like anything right now...sorry Lawliet.'

On the screens appeared Misa waiting at the door, dress in a dress only Misa could wear.

"I'll be right back."

Light said getting out of his seat.

'I could risk it, but she did say she idolized Misa. no one else would think its odd. plus she won't dare tell L because of his pride.'

Light though.

"hey Ichigo would you like to meet Misa?"

Light asked hoping she would be dieing to meet the idol.

"NO."

she pouted.

'Even if I was in a better moon I wouldn't go because I know you just want Misa to see my real name, which mean you already tried Ichigo Keeki or going to soon as you tell Misa.'

"she's your idol, wouldn't you like to meet her?"

Light pressed on.

'why is he wanting her to meet Misa so bad'

L thought

"NO , now shut the hell!"

She yell this time tears rushing down her face.

'damn it why am i crying, damn it damn it, stop crying, STOP. Damn it...please stop crying.'

Light-chan popped his head over the top of the chair.

"she doesn't wasn't to meet Misa because she's home sick-"

"Shut UP!"

Miela interrupted

"Or maybe the fear of losing L to Kira, or the fact that she couldn't save Wartari."

"I said shut up, shut UP, SHUT UP!"

She screamed grabbing the doll and throwing it behind her.

Everyone just stood and looked at her wonder what going on.

Dropping L-chan and the journal, Miela leaped from her chair wrapping her arm around L waist knocking the cake out over his hand and on to the floor and sending the fork flying into a wall just missing Mr. Yagami's head.

"Ita Miiru, Ita Miiru...Ita Miiru.I'm sorry."

She sobbed in L's shirt as he looked down his finger in his mouth.

That night L sat on the couch, his knees to his chin, looking over at the victims and evidence of Kira on the laptop. Miela laid besides him, her head reading on his sides and her legs laying over the arm rest.

"tomorrow Roger will the here to fill in for Wartari."

L said placing a marshmallow in his mouth and scrolling down the list of victims.

"will Near, Mello, and Matt come with him?"

Miela asked holding L-chan

"Why?"

Miela let out a deep breath

"Because years after you died Near and Mello took up finding Kira and in the process Mello and Matt died. Near was the one defeated Kira but just barley."

"What happened to Light?"

Miela bit her lower lip.

"He died, sad thing is the same day as Kira."

"I see, maybe it would better without Roger."

Miela grabbed the end of L"s sleeve between her thumb and index.

"I think you shouldn't base the idea on what I've seen, plus I would like to meet them if you don't mind."

Miela gave L a gentle smile before closing her eyes and falling asleep. Holding L-chan in her arms, Light-chan on the floor sitting on the journal leaning to his left.

'I would love to meet them besides I can handle protecting them...can I? besides tomorrow I'll make my move to Kira's side. After the act today everyone knows how I feel for L.'

Before falling a sleep Miela wrote in her journal:

4/15/25 15:21:00:00

I have nothing to say today but it was an ok day. Nothing to do but eat cake with ryuzaki and yell at light.

* * *

_"Ita Miiru" means "Sorry"_

_OK keep figuring out the code that Miela is writing and don't forget to tell me how you would like it to end. Happy , sad, bittersweet, or etc ending._

_Please comment. thanks_


	4. This Innocence is Brilliance

Part 4:

Miela opened her ice blue eyes slowly to darkness. All she heard was dripping sounds of falling liquid echoing. She blinked and then in front of her, she saw L in a maid's outfit on top of Light wearing a nurse costume. L was tenderly kissing Light's neck, while Light dug his fingers as far as they could go in L's back. Drool ran down Miela's chin, unable to take her eyes off the magnificent sight. Light let out a soft moan then pushed L onto his back.

"Come on L don't let Light be seme!"

Miela shouted punching the air

'This is great, about time I got to see some L X Light action.'

she thought wiping the waterfall of drool from her mouth.

L slammed Light on his back holding his arms above his head. A small smirk appeared on L's face.

"I win."

he whispered before trapping Light's lips in his own. L's right hand slowly moved down Light's body and between his legs. Miela was loving every moment but the constant dripping sound was getting on her last nerve.

"Can someone stop that bloody dripping. I'm trying to watch my yaoi."

she yelled to the dark sky. She looks back to where L and Light were but it was only darkness now. the dripping still had not stopped. Miela took a step back with her left foot.

"I said-"

She stopped, feeling something wet under her foot. Slowly looking down she saw bright red liquid crawling out from under her foot.

"w-what the...blood?"

Miela turned her head, her brown hair wiped the air. her eyes widened as the trail of blood lead up to a red hair man with yellow lensed goggles, lying in a pool of it.

"M-Matt?!"

His face turned to the side with a shocked look on as blood ran down it and all over his body. Matt's goggles were cracked, he held a hand held game lightly in is hand and a cigarette floated by his mouth. A single tear rolled down Miela's cheek and into the river of blood below. Her fist clutched tight as her head turned to the right against her wishes. In another pool of blood was a blond haired man covered in blood, and one arm reaching toward Matt.

"Mello"

she said under her breath. A piece of chocolate hung to his mouth as the bar floated by his hand. The same look on Matt was on Mello's face too. Again a single tear rolled down Miela's cheek into the Reuven of blood and again against Miela's will her head turned to the left. White hair, white pj's and two toys on either side of the body.

'Near'

she tough as a tear on each side ran down and into the ocean of blood. The drippy suddenly got louder, then drops of blood fell from the sky in front of Miela's eyes into nothingness. Forcing her stiff hands to her ear, she fought whatever it was forcing her to see everything.

'Don't look up, Don't look up, don't...look...don't...DON"T LOOK UP!'

no matter how hard she tried in was to much and her eyes were drawn up. Tears rushed from her face for what she saw. She saw bare feet, blue jeans, fists and a long sleeves of a white shirt.

"L!"

She screamed at the top of her lungs. Out of L"s left hand fell gently into Miela's left hand was an ice blue ribbon. Everything became darkness again and evil cackle echo through it as it said

"Thank you Ichigo."

"Kira you...you..."

Miela started yelling fighting an invisible force holding her arms. she managed to scratch it, saw nothing but felt warm smooth something.

"KIRA YOU KILLED L...YOU KILLED... LAW-"

In a jolt Miela woke up with L"s hand over her mouth and sweat all over her. Everyone was looking at them, Light, Matsuda, Aizawa, Mr. Yagami, Roger, Near, Mello, and Matt. Miela blinked a few times then look at L and saw a scratch above his right eye, blood lightly running. Pulling L's hand off her mouth, she asked Roger to get the first aid, in less then five minutes he was back with the first aid. Miela pulled out a band-aid with happy strawberries dancing, placing it over the scratch and then placed L's bangs back the way there were before.

"There you go."

she said a bit of a smile on her face

"Thanks."

he said placing his thumb next to his lips and biting it.

'he's going to ask me about the dream. from the way he was coving my mouth means I was taking in my sleep. still if he happen let me said it will out reacting to it, Light would probably thought I was taking about someone else, but would Light still ask Misa to write Lawliet down in the death note. L must have thought of the possibly and he does not know Misa is the current Kira so to make sure he coved my mouth. now Light know at least L's real name starts with Law. Man this is becoming a pain in the ass.'

she thought still hold the angelic face.

"Ichigo why were you shouting Kira, Matt, Mello, and L?"

L asked.Miela grabbed the fabric of her pants looking the ground.

"I was just having a bad dream thats all. it look like Kira killed everyone and I was all alone. I didn't see Kira just heard his voice."

"What did his voice sound like?"

Matsuda asked. Miela place a finger to her lower lip and looked to the sky.

"I'm not a 100 percent sure but I do know it sounds familiar."

"Any thing else?"

L asked biting his thumb hard

"Don't worry Ryuzaki is was just a bad dream nothing more. It means nothing. I'm OK. OK?"

L looked at Miela's hands, shacking as they grip her pants tight enough to stop blood flow.

"OK?"

she repeated again

"OK"

he said going back to this chair near the computer.

'she's lying. does she know whats going to happen? whatever it is, its got her worried but she hides it well. what I'm lost the most is when she said "L X Light action". whats going through Miela's head? '

L licked the frosting off a donut. Everyone went back to work while Miela slipped on her shoes.

"I just remember I have to get something."

She picked up L-chan and Light-chan and ran over to Light grabbing his arm.

"Come on Light let's go."

"Where?"

he asked not moving an inch from his seat.

"Shopping duh. I was planning on making a homemade strawberry cake for everyone but there are some ingredients missing. SO come on!"

Miela yanked Light out of his chair. Before leaving Miela placed L-chan in L's lap.

"Keep an eye on L-chan for me Ryuzaki. Thanks Ryuzaki."

Miela place a kiss on L's cheek and left pushing Light out the door.

"I might fall for you."

L said placing his hand to his cheek.

Miela turn around with a smile on her face.

"Heh well then. V."

Miela gave L the victory sign before going back to pushing Light.

'Why did she leave L-chan with me? why did she want Light to go with her instead of Mr. Yagami or Matsuda? She should know that I suspect Light as Kira so why would she want him to go? Does that mean Light is Kira? If so is the love for me just an act? Does she plan to reveal my real name to him? No it would be too soon everyone would know it was her. In her dream she was bout to yell my name does that mean she was going to tell him that way. It would prove to be a OK alibi. most people talk in their sleep. Something just doesn't fit right into this puzzle.'

Miela and Light walked down a street in complete silence. Light-chan was now a purse swing by Miela's side.

"So what do you need to get."

Miela said nothing, just pull out the ribbons in her hair and place them in her Light-chan purse.

"I will only speak to Kira."

She said, as she turn her eye toward Light. Her ice blue eyes looked colder than anything Light had ever felt.

'what is she up too? Is she planing to catch me in a corner then tell Ryuzaki. NO she said she didn't want to destroy L's pride but what did they talk about in privet? Plus is Ichigo Keeki her real name. If thats the case she knows about Misa too.'

"What do you mean Kira? you don't think I'm Kira? do you?"

A smirk crawled along Miela faces.

"Ki-ra."

the name rolled off her tongue slow an graceful like a ballroom dance as she pinched Light-Chan's right cheek. her bangs covers her eyes.

"You must know, as anyone should know by now that I love Ryuzaki with all my heart , but...

Miela rolled her head to the side, looking at Light with pure evil in her cold lifeless eyes.

"I wish to help you make this world a better place."

There was a long silence that seem to last eternity, as they turned a corned and walk in a near by store. Light was shocked but hid it well. it looked as if he didn't even hear a word she said.

'she wants to help me heh. I could ask for L's real name as prove she wants to help me. No that would be to easy besides she loves L. how do I get proof that she really wants to help me.'

"I'll be happy to kill anyone you want with the...Death Note."

She said under her breath, but the last words seem to leave frost in the air.

"Heh really , you would want to risk it just to change the world."

Light said a little chuckle in his voice.

" yes my god."

"Heh then as Kira. I demand L's real name."

"Heh I'm sorry Kira but that something I won't give, but I be glad to get him off your tail. To make him think he was wrong about Light being Kira and forces on someone else. besides with out Ryuzaki my god would be board."

"Heh OK but to make sure Ichigo i would like-"

"LIGHT!"

a female voices called out from nowhere.  
Miela turned the corned when she heard that heart shrinking voice, as Light turned around to see Misa pouncing on him. Landing with a thud.

"Misa Misa is so glad to see Light, Misa missed Light so much."

she spoke trying to be cute but in Miela's mind failing horribly.

'damn it I didn't think I would run it to Misa now. I can't put shades on to hide my eyes Kira would wonder why, even if I said I'm not worthy for the great Misa to see my face. damn it'

Miela bit her hand hard enough to piece the skin and make it bleed. Light and Misa stood up dusting themselves off , while Misa clanged to Light like a magnetic.

"Light who was-"

"WOW Light you weren't joking you are dating the Great Misa."

Miela yelled with joy jumping from behind the corner. Misa had a look of shock on her face. Miela grabbed her hand before Misa could udder a word.

" I wish I could be like you Misa. I couldn't believe how much Light was right about you and you two look absolutely prefect together its a match made in heaven."

"you think so...um..um"

"My name is Miela Koohi but you can call me Ichigo."

"OH thanks Ichigo, but what are you doing with my Light."

"OH I work with Light and Ryuzaki on the Kira case. Light found out that I was a big Misa fan and thought it be nice for us to meet since..."

Misa looked down at Miela's face while Light just stood behind her watching Miela's moves.

"Since what?"

Misa asked placing a finger near her mouth, trying to be cute again. A small smirk appeared on Miela's face again as she leaned in to whisper:

"I want to help Kira too."

"WHAT!"

Misa was speechless

" Misa come on your late to you next photo shoot."

Misa's manger called out before grabbing her hand and dragging her out.

"See ya Light, Bye bye Ichigo."

she said before disappearing from the store.

" I told her my real name. Now do you believe me...Kira."

Miela's cold eyes returned.

"Yeah."

Under her breath with an small evil smile she said

"Good. I got an idea. Kira I need you to.."

Miela told Light her evil idea. He was kind taken back, but didn't show it.

"What do you think?"

" It just might work. I'll tell Misa when I get the chance"

Light said, his finger on his chin.

In a flash Miela had grab her ribbons and tied them back in her hair in neat bows.

"Now lets get those ingredients."

She said with joy and happiness hugging Light-chan.

Ten minutes later They where back at L's. Miela ran over to where L was and kiss the opposite cheek she had kissed before she left.

" Miss me? How did L-chan behave?"

"Miela you do know you were gone only fifteen minutes, and L-chan is a doll and can't misbehave."

L said his thumb in his mouth, looking at what was in the shopping bad.

"Your so funny Ryuzaki. Oh and I promise tomorrow I will make you the best cake you ever had."

Miela handed Roger the bag of food and then swooping up L-Chan and hugging him like he was her child.

That night everyone worked late into the night trying to finger out where was Kira since now the data showed that Kira was killing less and less in Japan and more in Europe , and the Americans. L was siting in his favorite chair going over the data. Miela was siting on the floor, asleep leaning against the chair , her earphones on. L-chan and Light-chan beside her. Light-chan leaning on top of L-chan.

Some where in the middle of the night Miela woke up. with groggy eyes. The song playing was "Innocence" by Avril Lavigne

from her ear phones seem to fit the mood of the room.

_'Waking up I see that everything is OK  
The first time in my life and now it's so great!  
Slowing down I look around and I am so amazed'_

She looked up to see L fast asleep, his head resting on his arms, which is wrapped around his knees.

_'I think about the little things that make life great  
I wouldn't change a thing about it  
This is the best feeling'_

A warm smile covers her face as tears run down her face. Her hand reaches out and brushes away the bangs cover L's face. the atmosphere felt clam and serene, not fears and it was nothing like Miela had ever felt.

' This is unlike him to be asleep when he thinks Light is Kira, but he looks so beautiful...I guess its OK.'

_'This innocence is brilliance, I hope that it will stay  
This moment is perfect, please don't go away, I need you now  
And I'll hold on to it, don't you let it pass you by'_

'I wish this would last forever...Lawliet. I'm sorry it can't'

Pulling her journal out form under the couch she wrote:

6/5/05 12:00:00:00

Today was the same but this time i cried after telling light to back off. He is so...so well you know. Evening rolls around and i got Ryuzaki to myself.

slipping the note book back under the couch, Miela cuddles up to L's chair and fell back asleep to the words:

_I found a place so safe, not a single tear  
The first time in my life and now it's so clear  
Feel calm I belong, I'm so happy here  
It's so strong and now I let myself be sincere  
I wouldn't change a thing about it  
This is the best feeling..._

* * *

_While Ita Miiru means sorry by "to be greatly obliged or to be very sorry". Trust me I do my research before I post._

_Now you got more information . What do you think will happen/like to see next? What does Miela' code? How would you like it this to end. Happy, sad, bittersweet, or etc ending._

_Please **comment**. Thank you very much_


	5. Endless Echo

Part 5 :

thud

"OWW DAMN IT!"

Miela shouted after her head hit the cold hard floor. She looked up rubbing her head seeing everyone gathered in a circle. she stood up realizing no one heard her sailors mouth and walked up to the them.

"whats up!?"

She said in a happy tune meanwhile kicking herself in the head for sounding like Misa. Light looked at her then went back to reading the paper in his hands and talking to his father. For a second Miela felt a cold chill run up her spine and one thought kept echoing through her head.

'This is the last day.'

Miela's sad faced vanished as L turned around in his chair.

" Kiara sent a video, better yet a note to Sakura TV saying that he knew how to get my name."

He said with a stern tone in his voice. For a brief moment Miela's hands trembled and her eye widen in dismay.

"That's impossible ...you and me are the only ones who know as well as L-chan and Light-chan,"

Miela pointed to the plushes laying half-way off the couch

"but our lips are sealed"

she said running her thumb and index finger across her lips with a smile. L bit his thumb looking into the emotional mask Miela wore on her face.

"how can we be sure that you won't tell?"

Matsuda said with a clueless expression on his face.

"well because-"

"it's obvious that Ichigo is not the type to tell Kira my name. she won't even tell us Kira's real identity."

L said interrupting Miela.

'Thank you Lawliet, I was at a lost of words for a minute.'

Miela thought as the guys continued their thoughts of the subject. Roger brought out some tea and snack for L.

" I'm going to get busy on that cake I promised you"

Miela smiled at L then ran off to the kitchen.

'whats wrong with me, I feel so dirty now. why?'

Putting on an apron and pulling out all the ingredients needed Miela got started making the cake, her thoughts fighting to be somewhere else.

"Lets see Preheat the oven to 350 degrees F."

Miela turned on the oven.

"Check. now Butter the bottom of two 8-inch cake pans. Then line them with parchment paper and butter and flour the lined pans."

Grabbing the pans she buttered and parchment paper them, fighting her shaking hands.

"Check. Next Cream the butter and sugar on high speed in the bowl of an electric mixer fitted with the paddle attachment until light and fluffy. On medium speed, add the eggs, one at a time, then the sour cream, zests, and vanilla, scraping down the bowl as needed. Mix well. Sift together the flour, cornstarch, salt, and baking soda. On low speed, slowly add the flour mixture to the butter mixture and combine just until smooth. Now where is the Mixer?"

Mean while Light leaned back in his chair stretching from all the typing he was doing just to find more information for L. Scratching the back of his head he got up saying

" I going to check and see how Miela is doing on the cake"

L watch every step Light to toward his goal. blood ran down his thumb but he did not notice nor the pain his teeth were placing on it.

'Light is acting some what out of character and Miela too. She seems so distant today and Light looks like he doesn't care about the Kira case. The possibility that Light is Kira has increased 10 and Miela helping him, 7.'

Miela placed all the ingredients into the mixer which was oddly founded under the sink. With her right sleeve wiped the light amount of sweat from her forehead. then she started lightly adding the eggs in and Sifting.

'L is going to love this I just know it. who won't?'

"So this is how your going to spend your last day?"

someone whispered in her ear. Miela's eyes widened and lost her ability to breath. A hand wrapped itself around her waist and a chin laid itself on her shoulder.

" ki-ki...ki-ki -"

She cleared what felt like a large bolder from her throat.

" Light what are you doing here?"

A smirk crossed Lights face as he placed his other hand on one of Miela's hands that was controlling the mixer.

"Just wondering why you not spending more time with Ryuzaki, thats all."

He breathed in her ear.

"what the hell has Light lost his mind, there are probably cameras everywhere. what if L's sees this what will he think? will he doubt my feelings for him? Will -"

Miela's hand lowered on the mixer causing the speed to increase. Cake mix started flying everywhere. In awe Miela knocked the flour over onto the floor causing a white cloud. Letting out a loud cry Miela ducked behind the counters cover her head with her hands. Light pull the plug on the mixer and slowly the flying batter stooped. Miela popped her head up breathing heavily and her heart racing.

" What's wrong?!"

L yelled rushing in to the battle field of batter. Mr. Yagami and Matsuda right behind him. all of them had a look of surprise on their faces but Miela couldn't tell them what really happened.

" It's nothing i was bragging to Light to how much Ryuzaki would love my cake and well my hand slipped and the cake went ever where."

Miela looked at L with tears in her face then bowed

" I'm sorry"

silence floated around everyone for a while.

" I'll clean up"

Light said grabbing a rag and wiping down the counters.

" I will help too"

Matsuda said going to look for a mop.

" Thank you, I'll go get more ingredients"

Miela said rushing out of the room as fast a possible. Passing L, their eyes met as tears flowed from hers and concern steamed form his. In a split second Miela grabbed L's hand whispering.

"come with me L...Please?"

Walking down an endless street Miela hid her eyes with her bangs from L as she held his hand tightly. L had his thumb now bandaged in his mouth and looked at Miela. she wiped her eyes then looked at L with a smile.

" sorry I'm acting so wired I guess I'm still a little home-sick thats' all"

' I hope that is an OK reason for him not to suspect anything'

" what was your home like?"

L asked looking at Miela like he was looking at a cake. His eyes glued to her.

" uh well it's just like this place but there is no way Kira and the death note could be real. People live just ordinary lives and fall in love with ordinary people thats all"

the tone in her voice was warm but sad

' the way the tone changed in her voice when she said "love" sounds like she had a feeling for someone and for the brief moment she said it, she seem almost depressed.'

"by the way you say that, it sounds like you had feelings for someone."

" no- no it was just a little crush that's all, I never had feelings for him, its nothing at all what your thinking"

Miela said nervously fanning her hand back and forth in front of her face. Her face was a bright red with a mix of confusion and embarrassment that L would even say anything like that.

'then again he is the type to speak his mind if need be.'

" uh Miela.."

Miela looked at L

" what- what is it ...Ryuzaki?"

Both where standing still and Miela could feel her heart beat faster as her face blushed even more. she could have even sworn that L's face was drawing closer to her that she almost forgot to breath. Her eyes draw to his lips. His slender strong pale lips, oh how she would love to kiss them.

"we're here."

Miela nearly fell back at that but covered it with a laugh has she rubbed the back of her head. she was mental punching herself for even having the fantasy cross her brain of- of...

"what was it i was thinking?"

" what did you say?"

L asked pulling Miela into the store.

"oh nothing."

' god damn it now i can't even think straight and all thanks because he asked about Zaki, well not about him but well, you know...I...I think.'

Miela was so in thought and twiddling her thumbs that she walked right into an odd looking man.

" I so sorry."

She said waking from her mental fight. The man turned around showing Miela a face of what she could only call the face of a cold blooded killer.The man had dark brown eyes, with Jet black greasy hair, and scares across his lower lip and left eyes. For a moment L thought that something bad was about to happen to Miela but what came out of the man's mouth next

" it's OK darling I'm just fine. Ta DA"

the sound of his voice was not.. well it was what every teenager would get make fun of for having.

' great i ran into the stereotype gay guy fused with the British man that even the British make fun of, and a drunken hillbilly.'

' well again I'm sorry"

Miela said then walked away pulling L with her.

After they had gotten all the "New" ingredients they needed. Miela and L set out into the cold night air as it wrapped itself around them and the ghostly view of their breath leaving them. Even though it was the city, the howls of dogs in the distances and whistling of the winds was enough to have Miela wanting to cling to L. it seemed almost abandoned except for the lights and the few people they saw.

behind an abandoned building a dark figure looked at the couple from the shadows

"Lord Kira the girl you told me about is walking out."

A deep tone voice said speaking into a 2-way radio behind a corner staring at Miela.

" Good. you know what to do."

a raspy voice said with a click at the end.

a cigarette fell to the ground as the figure steps echoed toward Miela.

" excuse me miss did you lose this"

Miela and L stopped under a street light and turned around to see the man she ran into earlier.

' somethings wrong here, but what?"

the voices in Miela's and L"s head screamed.

" what is it?"

Miela asked calmly as the wind rushes through her hair.

In a flash the man pulled out a pistol, aiming it at Miela.

" In the name of Kira you will suffer!"

The man yelled, a flooded of anger filled his body as his scared up hands pulled the trigger back farther and farther still.

A shot echoed and a bloody scream rang out.

Tear rolled endlessly down Miela's cheeks, a pain in her chest and her eyes wide horrified

watching blood drip down on the cold lifeless ground.

The man felt pain in his face more of it in his cheek as he fell back in to the hard conceit below. L stood where the man use to be, L's leg in the air in the same place the man's face use to be.

" Are you -"

"YOU JACK ASS!"

Miela screamed cutting off L's words with a punch in the face.

" YOU IDIOT. YOU ASSHOLE, YOU...dumb-ass. What the hell were you thinking!"

She continued to shout falling to her knees tears; falling with her.

"That guy needed to be stopped. I was only doing what was right and -"

" Thats not the point. I would give my life to protect yours, I would rather be raped, murderer, commit suicide, kill someone, anything to keep you safe and you would put yourself in danger over something this small. YOUR STUDIED!"

Miela scream then stood up and ripped a piece of cloth from her shirt and wrapped it around L bleeding arm.

" You even got hurt for me. I'm just lucky that the bullet only grazed your arm and nothing more."

Miela kissed L bandaged arm and laid her head gently on it. Looking over to wear the the man was, was...

" I have failed you Kira!"

the man scream with the gun to his head. he pulled the trigger back.

The sound of only one gun shot echoed through the fogy city.

L manged to keep the information about the guy and what happen from the press. The only thing that bugged him more than why the guy targeted Miela for Kira was the words Miela said, they seemed to almost haunt him. He looked over to her sleeping on the same bed he was siting on, looking at his laptop. He could only see her back far on the opposite side of him. She wasn't cliquing to him as usual, nor the feeling of deep warmth fill the room. There was just a lifeless feeling that lingered. unknown to L's knowledge Miela was wide awake holding her journal tightly to her chest. L-chan and Light-chan on the fool leaning toward each other their foreheads touching. it appeared as they were in a stare down to the death.

'you set me up...Kira..you wanted me to suffer...and I am.'

was the last thought that went through her as she fell asleep.

This time Miela didn't write one entry but three. She wrote:

20/08/05 19:01:13:05

Day after day ryuzaki works hard to find kira. All the time staying up then falling asleep sitting up. To me it looks cute but saddening at the same time. Either i'm getting older or something because i noticed that each day i forget more and more of my life before i met ryuzaki. Safety is something i feel more and when i sleep next to ryuzaki.

6/15/18 13:05:00:00

Another boring day. Nothing to do. Does ryuzaki know how i feel about him?

15/14/05 04:01:25:00

Took time out of protecting ryuzaki to go buy a cake. I couldn't decide between strawberry cake for ryuzaki and lemon pie for me. Managed to drag ryuzaki along with me. Excluding the part when i tripped into a puddle the shopping was great.

* * *

A/N

Fans - "Rora"

Me - "back you back hold chair in front of self back , back"

Fans - " More we demand more. more."

Me - "Shut up or i'll put more Misa in!"

Fans - sits down with sad puppy eyes and wages tails

Me - " OK first off i'm sorry I haven't posted a new chapter in a while I..."

Fans - " you should be!"

Me - evil glare "As i was saying it might be a while for i post again and i am going to say sorry now. But please don't forget to figure out what the code is and please I'm begging on hands and knees comment tell me what you hate like and would like to see more of. I'll take anything. OK?"

Fans - "OK!"

Me - sits in chair "thanks your the best"


	6. Confusion on All Sides

Part 6:

Before Miela could remove her ribbons fingers dug into her should, pushing her against an old brick building.

"What the hell happened? How could you mess up your own plan?!"

Light said trying not to yell.

That morning Miela make the excuse that she needed candles for L's cake and asked Light to go with her. She did the same thing as last time, left L-Chan with L and gave him a peck on the cheek. Miela wanted to explain to Light why the plan failed and tell her new plain. To make sure no one heard them, they walked down a vacant alley. If anyone asked they just say they got lost.

"I'm sorry Lord Kira; I didn't think L would fight back."

Miela choked out in pain.

"Fail me again and I'll have Misawrite you name in the note book."

Light whispered in her ear as his grip let up. Miela slid down the wall, griping her shoulder in pain.

"Next time I'll have Matsuda go with me."

She said, her arctic ice blue eyes looking up into Lights demon blood red eyes. Light smirked at the idea as he knelt down, placing his thump under Miela's chin, holding her gaze toward him.

"It better work, I hate to destroy such beauty and intelligence."

Miela firmly shut her eyes as Light leaned in, his lip drawing closer to hers. Her heart began to race, sweat formed on her neck, as she fought to keep breathing His lips were millimeters away.

"Hey Light. Miela!"

Light and Miela turned to see Matsuda run their way. Matsuda blinked in confusion.

"Um did I interrupt something?"

In a flash Miela was up in front of Matsuda.

"Oh it nothing I just tripped and Light was just making sure I wasn't hurt

"SO what did you want?"

Light asked changing the subject

"Oh. Ryuzaki has found new information on Kira, and sent me to get you."

Miela grab the guy's wrist and ran.

"What are we waiting for let's go"

She said trying to sound cheerful

Back were the others were, they learned that Kira was no longer in Japan. Kira was now killing criminals in the U.S. along with political leader accused of crimes. L turned to Miela.

"What do you think?"

She began to fiddle with the edge of her shirt while she tried to find the words.

'It's a simple question why am I having so much trouble saying anything? I can't even make eye contact.'

She thought as the mix of stress and confusion was starting to get to her. Nusa was setting in, hurt stomach acid began to bubble and work its way up. Miela felt herself about to vomit. She turned toward the restroom, but she was so dizzy that she stumbled over the couch. Someone asked if she was ok, she wasn't sure who it was, everyone's voices sounded alike. Miela just looked up at everybody with a sweat drop sliding down her face. Another round of stomach acid began to work its way up again, so Miela in an instant grabbed her journal from under the couch and ran into the restroom.

"BLAAAAAAAAAAAAA"

After vomiting, Miela sat down beside the porcelain god and wrote in her journal.

9/23/01 14:20:20:15

Time after time I seem to just break down for no reason and start crying. Extremely fearful thoughts pop in my head always brings me to my knees. Late last night ryuzaki woke me up thinking i had another fever because the painful sounds i made while i was a sleep. Loved it but was embarrassed a bit.

01/19/11 25:15:21:00

Yesterday ryuzaki bought me a puppy. Objectively he let me name the puppy Julio. Ulysses is what he wanted to name it.

6/15/18 19:15:13:05

Why does light feel that he can threaten me. He doesn't know i know what he knows. Over the course of the battle i have learned to get along with light, not.

20/08/9 14:07:09:13

Kind of sad that julio put hole in ryuzaki's pants. I laughed my ass off until light walked in the room. Really rude of him to come in without knocking. As for the case ryuzaki's is working on i fear we're near the end.

16/15/18 20:01:14:20

I kissed ryuzaki today; well i dreamed i did at least. Sure was a sweet dream with candy in it and everything.

12/01/23 12:09:05:20

No one bother to talk to me today i was all alone. Under a tree watching the clouds go by. Many times i wonder how i got here and why. Besides loving ryuzaki and hating light of course. Evening rain put me to sleep when i got to ryuzaki's. Ryuzaki woke me up playing a tape over and over. Stupid but i love him.

12/09/07 08:20:00

Made a strawberry cake for ryuzaki today. After all it is his birthday. To my surprise he like it, i guess i cook better than i thought. Cake, cake cake. How much he looked like he loved it, i was so happy.

9/19/11 9:18:01:00

Last time for me to write in here. Even though it's been great putting my thoughts down it enough. Tonight i will let Ryuzaki have you my dear journal. Then it will all end. Even my dreams of being with ryuzaki. Right now is all i have left with ryuzaki. Starting tomorrow the Kira case will be over.

She then tore the pages out, folded them and put them in L-Chan, grateful L gave L-Chan back before all this happened. Then Miela rewrote the codes only changing the last three dates to: 00/00/00 00:00:00.

While Miela was in the restroom Matsuda walked over to Mr. Yagami.

"Does Ichigo have feelings for Ryuzaki or Light?"

Matsuda ask his right hand on his left cheek.

"Don't be silly Matsuda, it obvious that she has strong feeling from Ryuzaki. Why you ask?"

Mr. Yagami answered in a surprise tone.

"It's just when I found them, they were in an alley, and Light was down on one knee about to kiss Ichigo."

Mr. Yagami place his hand on his chin, thinking.

"That is odd, I hate to say it but we need to keep an eye on Light and Miela. I hope this is just a misunderstanding."

Mr. Yagami said wondering if it had anything to do with why Miela was acting weirder than normal.

That night Miela went to bed early saying that she wasn't feeling so well. L decided to keep an eye on her so they laid in a giant bed, her on the far end on side and him on the other on his laptop. Miela slept with L-Chan, Light-Chan and her journal tightly in her arms. The atmosphere was cold and lifeless compared to the bubbly happy atmosphere Miela always created, and it was beginning to bug L. He puts his laptop to the side and scoots closer to Miela, placing an arm over his waist. Miela woke up, her hear skip a beat , and everything in her arm fall to the floor, as she feels warmth on her back. She gradually turns to see L was asleep. Miela blushed at the sight of L's lips and wanted at least a peak from them. She pulled herself up to kiss them but L's laptop caught her eye just as their lips were about to touch.

'I could delete everything and that would slow L down on finding Kira."

Miela leaned over to press the "All Delete" button. She inch bit by bit so not to wake L, her fingers were so close when she froze.

'But L will know I did it and think I'm on Kira's side. He won't trust me."

Her fingers cringed, and her knuckles popped bewildered on what to do.

'I rather lose L's trust then L….right?'

Miela let out a massive sigh and laid back down, baring her head in L's chest. L opened his eyes and gazed down at Miela.

'I was right, she is working with Kira. No, if she was willing on his side she wouldn't have hesitated on deleting everything or killed me. Kira must have something against her, but what?'

L turned out the rest of the light but stayed awake, thinking of all the possibilities.

* * *

A/N:

OK guys I'm sorry for the year long and so many months wait. here is Part 6 with all the codes. I'm sorry for all the spelling errors i tried my best.

also to all those who wonder is this an LxOC or LightxOC well just wait and see.

anyone know what the code is?

how do you want it to end? ( i already got an idea for it ut still)

anything you want to happen between characters?

tell me everything good or bad in the revive.

HOPE YOU LIKE

I will try to get Part 7 between 2 to 5 months so please try and wait

THANK YOU.


End file.
